My Guardian Angel
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Gerard is new in school. The jocks, Chris, Ricky, Ronnie and Hayley bully the hell out of him. Soon, he meets Andy, the only goth in the school. Can Andy help Gerard find peace in school?
1. Hearts Will Sacrifice

**Gerard's POV**

* * *

I felt myself be pushed into a locker and I cried out. I fell to the floor.  
"You little faggot Gerard!"  
I looked up at Chris Motionless. This fucker had bullied me since I had joined this damn school and I now regretted asking my Mom to move schools. I looked up and saw Him. The guy I saw as a guardian angel. His long black hair shimmered in the light and his lip ring fit around his lip perfectly. His blue eyes were the color of the sky on a clear morning. He smiled at me and walked over as Chris and Hayley disappeared as the bell went. He stuck his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up.  
"Hey. You alright?"  
I nodded. I looked at the stitching on his face and wondered what had happened.  
"I'm Andy."  
"Gerard."  
"You're new here, right?"  
I nodded. I felt self-conscious. Everyone was staring at us and I didn't know why. He nodded ahead and I walked with him.  
"Where did you move from?"  
"Summit, New Jersey."  
He nodded. "I'm from Wisconsin."  
"Awesome."  
We fell silent as we walked.  
"I think you're in my Math class, Gerard."  
"Oh, cool."  
He smiled. "Don't worry the teacher is decent. Doesn't let bullying happen in the classroom and tries to prevent it in the hallways."  
I nodded. "He sounds cool. What's his name?"  
"Mr. Purdy but he lets us call him Ashley."  
"That is awesome."  
"Yea."  
He opened the door on his left and we walked in. He nodded at the seats at the back and I sat next to him. I sunk in my seat as Chris and Ronnie came in. They snarled at us before sitting down.  
"Ignore them. They're scared you'll upstage them or something."  
I laughed. Me? Upstage THEM? He had to be joking. He smiled at me and I smiled back before Ashley walked in and started the class.

* * *

Andy prodded me.  
"Mr. Way?"  
I blushed, realizing everyone was staring at me. I shook my head, trying to wake up and failing.  
"The answer please."  
I looked at the board.  
"Uh A = 15; B = 17 and C = 7.96?"  
Ashley looked impressed. "Correct. Mr. Way have you done your Math qualification?"  
I shook my head and he nodded. "Very well."  
I leant my head on my hand and then realized how close Andy was sitting to me. I blushed. Ashley left the classroom and I sighed. Chris and Ronnie almost immediately pounced.  
"Sitting with the faggot?"  
I heard Andy's sharp intake of breath. Andy was gay? So was I. This was awesome.  
"Someone has a crush."  
I turned to see Andy's face a dark red. He looked away and I saw the tears on his eyelashes. I put my hand on his leg and shook my head slightly. He nodded and took a deep breath. I stood up.  
"How about you just fuck off Ronnie?"  
He stared at me.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said fuck off and leave us alone."  
He slapped me.  
"MR. RADKE!"  
We all jumped as Ashley yelled at Ronnie. He spun around.  
"Sir, he told me to fuck off."  
"Even so, it is no reason to smack someone. Report to the prinicpal's office immediately."  
Ronnie ducked his head, packed his bag and left the room. Ashley turned to me.  
"Mr. Way, why did you tell Mr. Radke to fuck off?"  
"He was having a go at Andy and I for our sexuality."  
He nodded. "Very well."  
He started to teach again. I sat down. Andy lay his hand on my thigh. He leant closer to whisper to me.  
"Are you gay, then?"  
I nodded.  
"I'm guessing you are."  
He blushed and nodded. I smiled at him and we leant in and kissed gently. I pulled away and smiled at him. I saw Ashley send a quick smile our way before dismissing the class as the bell went.


	2. Just Tell Me You Love Me

**Gerard's POV**

* * *

I walked with Andy to the lunch hall. I was scared at what the jocks would do now that I had got Ronnie into trouble. Andy took my hand and pulled me into a dark room. I looked up at him, in shock.  
"Andy, what are you doing?"  
"That kiss, Gerard."  
I swallowed. "W-What about it?"  
"Gerard, do you like me?"  
I looked down. I did but I couldn't tell him.  
"Gerard."  
I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I wanted to tell him my feelings. How I'd wanted him since my first day. How I couldn't sleep without him appearing in my dreams. Everything. I opened my mouth and my throat seemed to close. I closed my eyes and hung my head.  
"Fine."  
The door opened and closed again. I looked up to find myself alone. I sat on one of the desks and started crying. The door opened and I looked up, hoping it was Andy. It was Ashley. Blood rose to my cheeks. He sat opposite me.  
"What's happened between you and Andy?"  
I looked down. "He asked me if I liked him, which I do, but I was too shy to say anything."  
"Well, Andy just came to me sobbing. He really likes you, Gerard."  
I looked at him in shock. "H-He does?"  
He nodded. "A lot. Should I talk to him or would you rather talk to him?"  
"I want to but could you be there?"  
He nodded. "Of course. Now stop crying and let's go."  
I wiped my eyes and stood up. He lead me through to his room which he unlocked. As he opened the door, I could hear Andy's tears. I ran inside.  
"ANDY!"  
He looked up in shock.  
"G-Gerard."  
"Oh, sweetie." I hugged him and he hugged me back.  
"I thought you didn't like me."  
I opened my mouth and my throat went dry again. I looked at Ashley in desperation.  
"Gerard does have a small crush, Andy. He's just too shy."  
Andy turned me head to look at him.  
"Really?"  
I nodded and looked down. I wasn't ashamed. I was just too shy. Andy's hand went to my chin and lifted my head up again. He placed a small kiss to my lips and I kissed him back. I heard Ashley laughing behind us and I pulled away. Andy's make up was completely smudged. I went through my bag and handed him my make up bag. He smiled gratefully and started re-doing his make up. I turned to Ashley.  
"Thank you so much."  
He shrugged and played with his wedding ring. "Let's just say, I know how you two feel." He winked and looked over at the door and smiling at the man. "This is Mr. Purdy, you're music teacher. Christian is my husband."  
I nodded and smiled at him before turning back to Andy. He stood up and kissed me again and I kissed back. Maybe this new school wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
